


The Art of Sitting

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Someone makes an attempt to drop their ass down on the space beside him.  They partially miss, to Bucky’s unfortunate luck, and the man half sits on his thigh instead.





	The Art of Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiantbeams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbeams/gifts).



> This is my [Cap secret Santa](https://capsecretsanta.tumblr.com) gift to Radiantbeams, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Every time Bucky decides to step into the coffee shop by his place, he already knows it’s going to be busy with either students or office workers.  It’s always one or the other and today isn’t any different. It’s not like he’s always there on a constant basis but any attempt ends up in the same outcome, a drawback to living downtown.

He does a quick scan around the room for a seat, but it’s pretty packed for a Thursday afternoon and he knows he’ll have a better chance upstairs where there’s more seating to space out customers. For some reason half the crowd never picks up on it, which is a plus for him.  His eyes catch the time, and at least he’s here early enough to avoid the after-work rush of people that like to grab something on their way home.

Taking his coffee upstairs once it’s ordered and served up, the second floor is quieter in comparison, a sprinkling of students from the community college down the street buried in their laptops or quietly talking together.  A few others are lost in their phones while Bucky finds a lonely ashen grey loveseat at the back wall and promptly stakes it out as his own.

He takes a small sip of his coffee then sets it on the small table before him, his hand digging into his pocket for his own cell when someone makes an attempt to drop their ass down on the space beside him.  They partially miss, to Bucky’s unfortunate luck, and the man half sits on his thigh instead while the rest of his body hits the couch cushion. The coffee the blond’s holding jostles from the mistake and Bucky watches as some of it spills over the brim of his oversized mug.

“Shit.” The guy mutters, shifting himself off Bucky’s thigh and settling in beside him.  He’s still too close, their shoulders and thighs continue to press against one another and Bucky stares (glares) in hopes this person soon gets the concept of personal space.

At least he looks good, easy on the eyes with nice hair and muscles going on forever.  He has a pair of worn jeans on that was stained with bits of paint, and a black wool sweater that was a little too small for him, not that Bucky would ever point that out.

Apparently _blondie_ doesn’t pick up on his death glare, turning to nod and flash him a smile instead. “Hey.”

Bucky’s unsure of how to follow through, blinking instead of saying something in return and eventually he looks down at the lack of space between them, his own hand pressed in where the guy is still leaning heavily before returning his blank expression back to that face, dead eyed with one single cock of his brow.

All the man does is tilt his head in confusion to the lack of greeting and Bucky begins to wonder if this stranger is simple-minded or if he’s being trolled.

“I was wondering if you could be a pal and move a bit over.”  Bucky asks in the sweetest voice he can muster, trying his best to temper the irritation building up within him.

Looking down at how close they are, the guy moves but in a way where it seems Bucky is making a mountain out of a molehill, a gentle snort escaping when Bucky can finally release his hand that was trapped in and he shakes it out slightly to get the blood circulating again.

“Didn’t know you had personal space issues, _sorry_.” The apology is so disingenuous and somehow while getting away, he manages to brush their legs together. 

_Why him?_  Bucky wonders if he stepped on a bug and he’s paying for it tenfold now.  He should have grabbed his coffee to go but _no_ , Nat says he needs to stop living like a hermit and take in some fresh air, even if it just means just getting some much needed caffeine.. 

“Look, I just came out to grab something to drink, not get my thigh sat on by a guy that could easily bench press a truck, alright?”

He _really_ wished Natasha hadn’t talked him into this but he was sure things were said that he couldn’t take back on their vodka and ice cream induced movie night and maybe just _maybe_ he’d opened up to her that he was starting to feel a little lonely without human interaction that didn’t count his small group of friends.  It also doesn’t help when she pretty much tells him in her own unique way that those same friends were beginning to get a little worried about him and had voted her in to negotiate some type of intervention.   _Again._

Bucky internally sighs to himself, he hates but also loves them all.

He’s also very sure that if Natasha were here right now, she would be giving him perfectly sculptured brow signals to keep the ball rolling and get some level of a _normal_ conversation going with this random guy that almost crushed his thigh.

Shaking his head, Bucky shrugs at the stranger.  “I’m not used to talking to people..” He turns his upper body just enough so he can reveal the lack of arm at his left side. “It’s easier being at home but my friend says I should get some air before she kicks me out of my own apartment.  I believe her too, definitely the type to lock me out in my underwear and not think twice about it.”

The guy looks startled for a second, like he didn’t realize the missing arm which Bucky finds mildly refreshing, then smiles almost apologetically but doesn’t say anything.  That’s also nice, not being pitied because of it.

Bucky sits up a little straighter and puts out his hand, gathering together as much courage as he can muster.  “I’m Bucky.”

Putting down the napkins he was gathering for the coffee spill, the stranger takes his hand in an almost kind (Bucky never knew that was even possible) but firm grip.  “Steve.”

Okay, so maybe this wasn’t so bad.

*****

Checking the time against the wall, Bucky drums his fingers along the line of his jeans as he waits for Steve to come upstairs with their coffee; he stares out the window and lounges at their spot on the second floor.  It still feels a little weird, even after all these months, to call it _theirs_ but that’s what it is.  They always make an effort to meet at the same coffee shop and Steve never tries to steer him to catch up somewhere else; they’ve gone to other spots but only when Bucky’s up for it, this place is both comfortable and sentimental for the both of them, and he’s glad for it.

Well..he _thinks_ it’s like that for the both of them.  Bucky’s not completely sure if Steve feels the same way but he knows he enjoys their get togethers all the same.  It’s just that nowadays he’s realized he really likes him, enough to maybe ask him out on an official capacity for a date but despite them both being single, he’s worried he’s been reading it all wrong.  He hopes he isn’t.

Mainly Bucky’s been avoiding making a move because he doesn’t want to offend.  He knows Steve’s into guys, but like him, their last relationships had been serious and he’s seen Steve’s old social media photos. (No, he wasn’t stalking him the second he got home.)  The girl he was all wrapped up in was beautiful and seemed sweet, you could see Steve didn’t hide the way he adored her. If he took the break up as bad as Bucky did his, then he may not even be looking for anything other than a friendship and he doesn’t want to screw it all up and lose him.  Bucky was also sure if he doesn’t admit his feelings soon, he’s going to explode.

So far they seem to be going slow with everything, routine visits at the coffee shop and even introductions to some close friends. They’ve explored new eateries, hit bars and even seen a couple of concerts together, but it’s only been as _friends_ , and Bucky wants to be something more.  He’s been waiting for some kind of clue, or a sign even, to make sure Steve was on the same page but nothing’s happened as far as he’s noticed and he’s come to the conclusion it’ll have to be him that puts out the effort in offering a signal.

He can’t _not_ tell Steve, it’s been a few long weeks and the guy always makes him go stupid and gives him butterflies in his stomach.  It wasn’t easy but when he does give in to it, it’s like a fresh breath of air even if whenever he does look at Steve, he has a habit of losing it.  It’s come to this point where Bucky can’t imagine life without him, even if nothing more serious happens.

Steve comes up the stairs with a tray in his hands that holds two coffees, a pair of desserts, and that smile on his perfect face that’s always making Bucky melt.  He wants to get up and throw his arm around to kiss Steve stupid while also messing up that perfectly styled hair of his, but he reels himself in. What he can’t help doing is keep staring and as Steve walks towards him, their eyes lock onto each other and Bucky realizes: _Yeah_ , he’s the one.

It takes not one, not three but a good five or so seconds for _that_ to sink in and Bucky blinks stupidly in realization because _what_?  He remembers how Natasha looked at him when he caught her watching him while Steve was engaged in a story about retiling his bathroom shower.  Her lips were pursed a certain way where he knows she’s processing something important but won’t say, is how he looked right now how he looked to her when she was watching?  Was he doing it all this time while everyone was rolling their eyes at him?

Steve parks himself down, half on top of him again because he’s either terrible at personal space or he just doesn’t seem to care where his ass lands and Bucky doesn’t really mind either way these days.  His head reels at the fact that he’s been making expressions with his runaway thoughts and that maybe he’s even given himself away to Steve and _oh God_ , he hopes not.  Trying his best to be casual, Bucky schools his face as he leans back and Steve adjusts so he’s not putting the bulk of his weight on his poor thigh anymore. 

With the best intentions, Bucky wants to keep his admission of feelings easygoing and simple so that if it all backfires on him, there’s a safe out without ruining things between them.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Is what his treacherous mouth allows him to say instead.  Steve, bless his soul, only glances at him as he blinks slowly over his cup of coffee while taking a careful sip.

Horrified, Bucky only stares owlishly back and he’s already picturing his friends facepalming at his utter stupidity.

It’s when Steve sets his cup down and begins to laugh, even if it’s at his expense, that Bucky eases the tension in his shoulders.  He’d rather take that reaction than watch Steve grow uncomfortable or throw flimsy excuses out before hastily making a quick escape for the exit.  Steve’s so busy laughing he actually snorts into it and well, Bucky’s never said his taste in men is exemplary.

“Jesus Christ, Steve.  It’s not that damn funny.” He hisses low, rolling his eyes at him.  Steve only doubles over with a wheeze and people begin staring their way.  This is fine.

It takes a few seconds but Steve finally wipes at his eyes.  He’s stuttering out a few chuckles and his face is flushed in different shades of red, lashes glistening with tears. He looks so gorgeous and Bucky picks up his slice of cake to shovel in a forkful before he blurts that out too.

“Of course it is.  You’re such an idiot.” Steve says, charming as ever. “I’m glad you finally came to the realization that we’ve been dating all this damn time.  I’ve been waiting for you to catch up and get over that emotional constipation you have. Do you really think I’ve never noticed how you’ve been trying to drum up the courage to tell me?”

Bucky continues to stare at him, dumbfounded while Steve pauses to pick up his coffee and take another sip before he turns his way again, his expression softening. “It’s fine, Buck.” A smile. “I think I’m in love with you too..actually, I know I am.  I have been for a long time.”

He’s at a loss for words towards that and Bucky sets his dessert plate back down onto the tray, still watching the amusement in Steve’s eyes but with fondness across his entire face.  He can see it so clearly now, how much of what Steve says is true.

_Yeah, Steve is definitely the one._

Tongue feeling heavy, Bucky nods a few times, blinking slowly as he lets that new bit of information sink in fully.  “That’s good, I mean- it’s great. I’m glad we’re on the same page and uh..”

He struggles, scrambling in his head to come up with the correct words.  It’s what leaves him completely off guard when Steve sets his drink aside, gently takes hands into his and leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
